With the gradual population of wearable application equipments, such as smart glasses, smart phone, et cetera, the demands to flexible display in the display industry have constantly increased.
An Organic Light Emitting Diodes Display (OLED) possesses properties of self-illumination, no required back light, being ultra thin, wide view angle, fast response and etc., and accordingly has the nature advantage of flexible display. However, the OLED industry remains the extremely high bar of technology. The difficulty of the manufacture process is high. The yield is low and the cost, the selling price are high. These drawbacks get in way of wide applications of the OLED.
The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is the most widely used display product in the present market. The production technology is quite mature. The yield of the production is high. The cost is relatively low and the acceptance is high in the market.
For the TFT-LCD panels in the present main market, three types can be illustrated, which respectively are Twisted Nematic/Super Twisted Nematic (TN/STN), In-Plane Switching (IPS) and Vertical Alignment (VA). Although the principles of respective liquid crystal display adjustments have some differences. The basic structures of these three type liquid crystal panels are more similar.
The basic structure of the present LCD is shown in FIG. 1 and at least comprises a liquid crystal display panel 100 and a backlight module 200. The liquid crystal panel itself does not emit light and needs the back light module to provide light source for normally showing images. As shown in FIG. 2, in the LCD structure according to prior art, only the flexible material is used to replace the rigid material to manufacture LCD. During the bending operation, the issues of the dislocation, the uneven gap, the light leakage may happen; besides, the ITO material employed for the transparent electrode is a kind of fragile material. In bent state, the brittle rupture can happen very easily. However, it is often to be the common electrode in the LCD and covers the area of the entire panel. Thus, as it is applied for flexible display, the condition of ITO common electrode rupture will easily happen. Therefore, as the LCD is used for flexible display application, the improvement is required for overcoming the aforesaid problems.